


Embracing the Classpect

by Laurasauras



Series: December Dalliances [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SGRUB, december dalliances, fanfic giveaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: Nepeta and Feferi have been paired together to help each other with their quests. They work well together. Fluffy short piece!





	Embracing the Classpect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlaveToMyKeyboard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaveToMyKeyboard/gifts).



> [sweatersnscarves](https://sweatersnscarves.tumblr.com/) asked:
> 
> I would adore some FefNep! Or if you can't find inspiration for them, perhaps some platonic EriJohn?

'So ...' Feferi says.

Nepeta smiles awkwardly at her and goes back to making sure her claws are all straight and sharp. They are. They make little _shick shick_ noises as they slide in and out of her gloves. She doesn't have a _problem_ with working with Feferi for a while, but she doesn't really get why Karkat thought it was necessary to split her and Equius up. Surely the fact that they can depend on each other so well is a good thing for fighting.

'We haven't glubbed much, have we!'

'Uh, no ...' Nepeta says. She watches her feet for a bit before she remembers what Equius said about showing her horns being bad and straightens. Feferi is looking just as awkward as Nepeta, which isn't what she wants at all! She's just not great at in person interaction. And Equius told her not to roleplay.

'My quest is purretty easy!' Nepeta says. 'I've really got the hang of it meow.'

'Reely?' Feferi says, her earfins perking up. 'Mine's impossibubble! How can I kelp?'

Nepeta had been about to say that she could probably handle it alone, but Feferi's enthusiasm is contagious. If only there weren't so many rules about the stupid hemospectrum, then Nepeta could just treat her normal! It was hard living in a cave away from all other trolls. She had to get all her information through Equius. 

'I have amphibious bubblebeasts and I have to help them with their quadrants!' Nepeta says. She can't help but bounce slightly on her toes. She has the best land!

Feferi's mouth falls open. 

'THAT'S SO GLUBBING COOL!' she shouts. Nepeta giggles wildly.

A few hours later, Feferi and Nepeta are hosting a picnic party and each talking to the amphibious bubblebeasts to determine their suitability with each other. Feferi doesn't quite have the same instinct for shipping that Nepeta does, but she does tell the best ice-breaking stories and comes over to whisper gossip and advice to Nepeta every so often. Every time she leans close, Nepeta finds herself more and more nervous, when really it should work the other way. She should be getting _used_ to the casual touches, but her heart beats faster and louder every time it happens, and it only gets worse when she starts touching her back, just resting her fingers on Feferi's arm as if to hold her close while she whispers close in her ear. Her wild hair tickles Nepeta's nose, almost ridiculously curly since it dried all the way.

By the end of the picnic, the amphibious bubblebeasts are socially amongst themselves in loose quadrants, but Nepeta hasn't organised them with nearly the efficiency she was expecting to. She just kept getting distracted! And then Feferi gave up on their 'divide and conquer' strategy in favour of standing close by.

'Do we have to go to LODAG tominnow?' Feferi asks, leaning easily into Nepeta as if they have been close friends for years, oblivious to the way it makes Nepeta feel as if she can't catch her breath. Her chest is warm with the threat of purrs, in a way that feels _completely_ different to her pale feelings for Equius. She's realised what's going on by now, but it doesn't make it any easier to deal with. 

'Karkat wants us to help each other with our quests,' Nepeta says. 'You could change the game as a witch of life!'

Feferi smiles broadly at Nepeta.

'You could change my life as a rogue of heart,' she says, her face open and hopeful.

Nepeta clasps her hands over her mouth as if that will hide her obvious reaction.

'Really?' she says.

Feferi shrugs.

'Why should the bubblebeasts be the only ones to have fun?'


End file.
